


a gift for dream

by emmett0558



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DNF, Kissing, M/M, guys please, the fluff level hurts my soul, theyre so gay omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmett0558/pseuds/emmett0558
Summary: george gets dream an oversized hoodie for his birthday to prove a point.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 75





	a gift for dream

George always liked oversized hoodies. The way the fabric loosely fits and hangs off him makes it feel like he’s wrapped in a blanket. He debates this with Dream constantly, having to argue with his opinion that when a hoodie fits better, it’s warmer and cozier because it’s closer to the skin. That belief is so stupid, George says every time, because fitted clothes can restrict movement. Dream always has some stupid, dirty comment when George uses that word, but it’s because he knows he’s in the wrong, George has deduced. 

He gets Dream a huge hoodie for his birthday. It’s a light, soft green color, the largest size the store had. George beams with excitement when he finally sees it unwrapped.

“You’re so cute, George,” says Dream, taking off his shirt and pulling on the hoodie. The grin drops from George’s face as Dream stands up from the couch, letting the cloth material drop down to its full extent. The hoodie extends down almost to Dream’s knees, the sleeves completely covering his outstretched hands as well. The collar of the hoodie almost slips off of his shoulder, falling enough to expose a sharp collarbone and a few faded freckles dotting across his chest. 

George finds himself uncrossing his legs and standing up, lacing his arms around Dream’s neck and lifting the hood over his light hair. It drops over his eyes, causing George to giggle and pull the hood up a bit, bringing their faces closer. He feels Dream’s hands, still covered by the hoodie sleeves, sneak under George’s blue-and-yellow jumper and wrap around his waist, pulling their bodies together.

“You’re lucky it’s cold here,” Dream murmurs, brushing his nose against George’s. “If we were in Florida, I might just have taken this off,”

“I know you like it,” says George sweetly, tilting his head up so his lips barely brush Dream’s. “You feel comfortable,” Dream’s hands slide up George’s ribs, lifting his jumper with them. “Unrestricted,” Cold air hits his stomach as Dream’s fingers, now out of the hoodie, trace George’s back and continue to tease his jumper up his body.

“I hate to admit it, but it’s nice,” Their lips touch briefly as Dream speaks. It’s George’s turn to explore, slipping his arms under the green hoodie, running his hands up Dream’s spine and feeling muscles flex under his shoulders.

“See? I was right,” Dream’s palms glide up the column of George’s neck as he speaks.

“Shut up,” Dream whispers, pulling the jumper over George’s head. The chill hits his back, but he quickly pulls his hands back to push the fabric off of his arms and lets it fall to the floor. He melts back into the hoodie, fingers tracing imaginary patterns as they dance up his chest. 

“You look cute in this, d’you know that?” George murmurs, toying with the strings dangling from below the hood.

“And you look cute like this, George,” Dream presses his lips to George’s neck, fingers dragging down his spine. 

“So you want me to be cold?” asks George, pouting as Dream leans even closer.

“You won’t be for long.”

Their lips finally meet, Dream’s hand sliding up to curl his fingers into George’s hair, crushing their bodies together. As Dream’s other hand cups his jaw, George lifts the hem of the green hoodie, pulling it up higher and higher-

Dream breaks the kiss, leaning back as George seeks to yank them back together.

“I thought I looked cute in this, Georgie?”

He feels his jaw drop. This is true.

“Oh my god, okay. Just kiss me again.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...anyways...
> 
> i hope you enjoyed! comments are always appreciated :]
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/voluminousgogy)


End file.
